A Quiet Night In
by SnapshotsOfAFool
Summary: Emma and Regina enjoy a quiet night in with their family and Regina can't help but notice that she has the one thing she thought she never would have, her happy ending. Swan-Mill's family and Swan Queen fluff. :)


A quiet night in

Regina set a couple of mugs of warm cocoa down in front of her girls who both lunged for the one with a larger pile of cream on the top. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as Caroline won, and stuck her tongue out at her baby sister.

"Be careful you two it's hot," Regina warned before handing Henry a mug and settling herself onto the sofa. It was Friday evening, and Emma would be home soon from work, so they were taking advantage of the fact that neither of them were working and had decided to have a quiet night in with their family.

Emma walked gingerly into the living room and slumped down on the end of the sofa with a satisfied sigh, kicking her feet up to rest on the footstool. It has been a particularly hard day, and seeing as it was Friday evening, it had been ended by breaking up three bar fights, one at Granny's, and two at the Rabbit Hole, the last of which had had Emma chasing down the culprit for three blocks in her healed boots. Her feet felt almost numb, and it was like walking on a bed of needles. Although Regina knew her wife would never complain, she could see that she was in pain.

"All okay?" she asked casually. Emma nodded and rested her head back against the sofa with a long sigh.

"Remind me never to wear anything with the slightest heal to work ever again," she said. Regina chuckled and gave her hand a little squeeze.

"Heals too much for you sheriff?" she joked and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Look Mama!" Isobel smiled, tugging at her blonde mother's arm. "Mommy made us cocoa!" Emma smiled at her little dark haired four year old.

"Did she now?" she said. "Did she make one for me? Or is cocoa only for princesses and princes today?" she asked, grinning at her wife.

"Well dear, technically, being the daughter of Snow and Charming you are a princess," Regina said. "Not that anyone would know with your manners though," she added with her usual wicked grin. Emma smiled and rolled her eyes again and Regina pushed herself up to fetch her a mug.

"Thanks," Emma smiled, clasping the mug in both hands as the older woman sat down again.

"How are your feet?" Regina asked as Emma took a sip of the creamy cinnamon infused hot chocolate.

"They're fine," she lied.

"Miss Swan you are a horrible liar," Regina said. She gestured for Emma to lift her feet up onto her lap and Emma swung her feet towards her, leaning back against the arm of the sofa. Regina ran her thumb up the arch of Emma's foot and a groan of appreciation fell from Emma's lips as she let her head flop back. A smug little smile wove it's way across the Queen's face as her deft fingers needed the aches and pains from her wife's feet. Emma could feel her tired body relaxing, and she sipped her cocoa as Regina worked, thankful for the incredibly talented fingers of her wife.

When she was done, Regina opened up her arms, inviting Emma in. Emma smiled and swivelled round, reclining against the petite brunette and letting out a happy little sigh.

"Can we watch a movie Mom?" Henry asked, putting down his gameboy for the first time that evening. It was the one thing that Regina hated most about what Emma and Henry had brought back from New York in the year that they had been separated.

"Sure kid," Emma smiled.

"But _not_ Disney," Regina growled. "That imbecile had no idea what he was taking about." Emma couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay," she grinned. "No Disney. At least, not one with people we know in it." Henry grinned.

"Bambi!" Caroline shouted, her blonde little curls bobbing up and down as she bounced with excitement. Regina rolled her eyes and smiled to herself, glad Emma couldn't see. Their little six year old had recently become quite obsessed, almost refusing to watch anything else.

"Okay," Emma chuckled. "The princess has spoken!" Henry popped the DVD in and Caroline crawled up next to him, whilst Isobel curled up in Emma's arms.

The movie hadn't been on for half an hour before Regina and Henry were the only ones awake. Regina could feel Emma's blonde head go heavy against her chest as she dozed off, sliding a little as her breathing grew deep and rhythmic. She couldn't help but smile at the perfect picture before her. She hadn't thought she would ever find her happy ending, but this, all of this, was the happiest she had ever been. Henry looked around and rolled his eyes, grinning at his mother, making Regina chuckle as she grinned back at him. Yes, she thought to herself, life had never been so perfect.


End file.
